Kissed
by Alone All Along
Summary: A cute little story about an overworked, overwhelmed Cho Chang and her favorite Hufflepuff. Takes place in Cho’s third year at Hogwarts. A REALLY fluffy fic. My first real story. I rated it PG for a few swears and some....mushy moments. PLEASE REVIEW!


Kissed  
  
Cho Chang was on the brink of a major mental breakdown. The Ravenclaw thirteen year old was definitely overwhelmed. She had decided to take more "challenging" courses as a third year at Hogwarts but she didn't think that her decision would come back at her hitting her full force in the face. But it did.  
  
"Damn it! I have to go back to the common room, Marietta. I left my Muggle Studies book on a table in there!" cursed Cho. This day couldn't get worse. Cho had just come out of Arithmancy extremely angry and agitated about the exam she had done very badly on. Now that she thought about it Cho didn't know why she decided to take the retched class in the first place.Oh yes her father had told her,  
  
"Cho, you should most certainly take Arithmancy, my dear. It is a wonderful class, you will learn so much. It isn't a bit hard, either."  
  
But that was coming from her father, Charlie Chang, a complete wizarding genius. HA! The only thing Cho had learned from Arithmancy was how to absolutely horrific on exams and to NEVER take her father's word on something being "easy".  
  
Cho put her things in her bag and made sure it was locked tight. She pulled out a hair elastic and tied it loosely in her shiny black hair. Then she began to run. Cho ran down the corridor as fast as lightening. She charged up the stairs and continued to sprint. She was glad that there wasn't much traffic in the hallways or she would have been in big trouble. Cho flew past two Gryffindor boys; she recognized one of them as the famous Harry Potter. But Cho didn't have time to stop and chat with even the Harry Potter himself. Cho finally made it to the Ravenclaw entranceway. It was guarded by a large eagle statue bordered by two portraits on both sides of it. She stopped and took a breath.  
  
"Password?" asked the eagle suddenly. The two portraits nodded in agreement.  
  
"Um...Um.Merlin's beard! I know this, I know this." replied Cho still out of breath.  
  
"Of course you know it my dear! You just said it!" giggled the portrait on the right side of the eagle.  
  
"Oh! The new password is Merlin's beard!" Cho remembered growing red in embarrassment.  
  
"You may enter," answered the eagle as the statue walked out of her way revealing a blue trimmed door.  
  
Cho jumped down the stairs of the common room and looked around at the tables. On the table in the far back next to the fireplace was a large book. Cho strolled over to it. She looked at the book. She let out a sigh of relief. It was her Muggle Studies book, The Study Of Non-Magical People. Cho put the book into her satchel. Now she just had to get to the Muggle Studies room, which was two floors below. She needed to run again.  
  
Cho climbed up the staircase and bolted out the doorway. She waved back to the portraits and was off. She dashed down the corridor and leaped down the stairs.  
  
"Only one more floor to go, Cho," she kept telling herself. She dodged some people still lingering on the stairs. She looked at her watch. It said "YOU ARE LATE" then sprayed her with a pungent smelling green slime. Cho grabbed her wand and whispered a spell that made the slime disappear. She was almost there. The classroom was on this floor. Cho looked back at the large clock at the top of the stairs. She was only a minute late! She smiled.  
  
Then before Cho knew it she had run into something a bit hard. She fell to the ground and her bag sprang open. An inkbottle broke spilling black on all the neat papers. Cho looked up to see what she had ran into.  
  
"Er.I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk into you like that! Are you okay?" the gray-eyed boy asked worriedly as he knelt down to pick up her bag and papers.  
  
Cho couldn't help it. She couldn't hold back any longer. Her eyes began to flood with tears. Just her bloody luck. She had managed to run into the very boy she had a crush on since the first day of school. Cedric Diggory, the handsome Hufflepuff.  
  
"It's okay Cedric, well to tell you the truth it's not okay. Not a bit okay. Everything bad just seems to happen to me. You see I am failing Arithmancy and my dad is going to go mental when he sees that, being that he is a bloody genius. My mum was going on and on about how wonderful I am to her friends and I don't want to let her down. I tried out for the Quidditch team and I didn't make it. I need to so more bloody practice the captain says. The boy I like doesn't even know I exist and now I am REALLY late for Muggle Studies. And to top it off, I am roughly thirteen and half years old and I haven't even had my first kiss. I HAVE NEVER SNOGGED ANYONE! So I leave it to you to decide if I am okay or not, Cedric" sobbed Cho before she even knew what she was saying.  
  
"Merlin's beard what did I just SAY!" thought Cho to herself. Cedric must think that she had gone nutters or something. She got up and picked up her stuff. She repaired the inkbottle. Cedric just stood there looking a bit confused and just plain flabbergasted.  
  
"I'm sorry Cedric. I didn't mean to let that all out on you," apologized Cho has she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
Then without any warning Cedric came up to her. He pulled Cho's hair elastic out of her ponytail and put his hand around her waist. Then he placed his lips on hers. Cho Chang's first kiss was just has she had pictured it would be. Well sort of. She didn't think she would be crying.  
  
"I think I solved one of your problems, Cho. See you around sometime," replied Cedric, his face a deep shade of scarlet. He walked off in the other direction.  
  
"You solved at least two of my problems, Cedric," whispered Cho to herself. She stood their smiling in the hall for who knows long. She didn't care that she gotten a bad grade in Arithmancy or that she didn't make the Quidditch team. She didn't even care that she was late for Muggle Studies. She had finally been kissed and that was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment. Kissed. 


End file.
